Frozen Rhapsody
by Storyteller Ann
Summary: A collection of ideas for Frozen Crossovers, each chapter is a crossover with something different, and none of the story lines are developed. Just sharing some random ideas, really.
1. Chapter 1

**Frozen came out while I was on a mission. Sometimes there we can watch Disney movies, and as soon as I watched Frozen I thought to myself that this was the most brilliant movie Disney had produced in years. Then I thought "I wander what people on fanfiction net will have to say about this..." and started laughing to myself as I thought of all the weird cross-overs I knew would pop up.**

**This Frozen Rhapsody is just a collection of nonsensical ideas for Frozen cross-overs. I do not plan on developing any of these story lines, so if you would like to, feel free to write your own fanfiction about it.**

* * *

**Frozen Rhapsody **

Idea 1 – Ice Make Castle _(Fairy Tail)_

"Let it go! Let it go! The cold never bothered me anyway!"

As soon as she was done singing, Elsa slammed the door of the ice castle, starting herself imposed exile in the kingdom of isolation she spent the last couple of minutes singing about.

What wasn't her surprise when a knock came on her door just a couple of hours later.

She decided to ignore it. Whoever was knocking on her door would soon give up and leave, which would be for the best. She didn't want anyone else to get hurt because of her powers.

Contrary to her expectations, the knocking only got more and more persistent, and soon she started to hear two boys' voices shouting, and a stern woman's voice rebuking them. Now curious, she went for the balcony. Perhaps if she kept herself in the threshold of the balcony door they wouldn't see her, and she would be able to spy on them unnoticed.

It didn't work out that way. As soon as she posed herself to watch them, one of the boys, the silver haired one, shouted:

"There she is! It some wicked cool ice magic you did there, onee-chan!"

"When I grow up I want to be as cool as you! One day I'll have my own ice castle!" The other boy shouted, as they both started waving.

"Me too! I bet mine will be bigger and cooler than Gray's!" The first boy said.

"Will not!"

"Will to!"

"Shut up, Lyon!"

Elsa watched with a mix of surprise and amusement as the two boys started fighting, and the woman – she assumed she was their mother? - hit them both and told them to behave. The woman them addressed Elsa.

"Anyway, we practice ice magic just on the other side of the mountain, so when we saw your castle, we thought 'Oh, we have a new neighbor, and it seems like she can do some pretty awesome ice magic!', so we decided to pay you a visit. And we brought cookies!" The woman showed a plate of home baked cookies of some sort. From the distance they seemed sort of burnt, but Elsa couldn't be sure.

What caught her attention was the fact that they simply weren't afraid of her. They had practically seen a huge ice castle appear from scratch in the mountain side, and seemed to think it was the most awesome thing ever. They'd even mentioned doing ice magic of their own. And burnt or not, homemade cookies were really nice.

"Just a second, I'll let you in!" Elsa hurried down to open the door.

"Name is Ur." The woman introduced herself.

"Prin... Qu..." for a second she struggled with a title, but gave up and introduced herself simply "Elsa of Arendelle, pleased to make your acquaintance... but why are you all taking your clothes off?"

* * *

**So that's it, please review. And if you want to elaborate from there, feel free to, and let me know so I can read about how it turns out.**

**Also, about my other stories, I have not resumed writing them yet because, truth to be told, I completely forgot what I had planned for them. I was just able to remember the plot for "Dance of Feathers", so I'll soon start working on the next chapter. No prevision for "Zero Distance Prayers", unfortunately. It's nice to be back!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just to remind all of you, this fanfiction constitutes of a series of random cross-over ideas, and it is not to be taken seriously. This is all a big joke, so don't take it to heart. But if you do like the idea, feel free to write your own fanfiction developing the theme, just remember to mention me and to send me a link so I can read your story too!**

* * *

Idea 2 – In a galaxy far away

Now that Anna was breathing normally, king and queen could only think about how to control Elsa's power and keep both of their daughters out of harm's way. The old troll explained:

"Wherever she goes, fear shall be hear worst enemy."

"What can we do?", the king asked, and the troll was pensive.

"Perhaps..."

"Perhaps?" The queen urged him on.

"I have a cousin that lives in the swamp. He can teach Elsa to control her fear, and the force that lies within her, but..."

"Please, we will do anything!"

"His training will be harsh, but effective. It will be hard to find him, he's been hiding in the swamp, and he does know how not to be found if he doesn't want to. And, also... he speaks kind of funny."

* * *

"Fear brings anger. Anger brings the dark side of the Force. Control your fear you must, or lose yourself to darkness you will."

The king knelt in the green wet soil, both to implore and to be in the same eye level as the green wise gnome.

"Will you help her, Master Yoda?"

"Hard will be the journey. Is she prepared? Who knows?" Yoda now faced Elsa, that was about as tall as him.

The girl felt the frost starting to form patterns over her skin and freezing the swamp water. She looked into the dark eyes of the green gnome and felt calmer than she'd felt ever since the incident with Anna.

"I'm prepared. Please. I don't want to fear anymore."

* * *

_A couple years later, in the other side of the galaxy._

"Obi Wan Kenobi left instructions on how to find Master Yoda." Lea explained.

"Master Yoda?" Luke asked.

"He was the greatest Jedi Master of his time. He can teach you how to control the Force."

"Will you be safe while I'm gone?"

Lea ignored his protective question. "We'll have to be careful, though. The planet where he hides is primitive. They know nothing about the Galactic Federation, or even the Empire. Many years ago it was agreed that they wouldn't be contacted by the others planets until they were able to develop some sort of technology of their on. Right now they are ruled by 'magic' and superstitions."

* * *

_Now a couple paragraphs about Luke crashing his ship in this swamp and meeting Yoda for the first time – you've seen the movie. The difference is that this time there is a 13 to 14 year old Elsa by Yoda's side, who's still very shy in relationships with people, but pretty proficient in the use of the Force, light-sabers and mostly has gotten the hang of her own powers._

_Then, if you are willing, we can dedicate a few paragraphs to a healthy competition between Luke and Yoda's senior apprentice, Elsa (for example, she can show off by raising his sunken ship from the swamp herself), and they can develop a big brother and little sister relationship. But that only if you are willing. Otherwise we can skip to the conflict right away._

* * *

_A few months later, in an Empire ship._

"Sir! The rebel Luke Skywalker's ship has been located!"

The heavy breathing that constantly came from the dark helmet got faster, almost excited. Darth Vader gave the order:

"Make preparations for the journey and subsequent capture. Use whatever means necessary, I want him alive."

"But sir..."

The other employees held their breaths, and even the well trained clone soldiers stood straighter. No one said "but" to Darth Vader.

"...sir, the planet is not yet developed, and the Galactic Federation Law states that no intervention should be made in planets that have not achieve space travel technology..."

The man was unable to finish, because he was suspended a couple feet in the air, being chocked by an invisible hand.

"The Galactic Federation is no more, and their law is no longer. There is only the Empire, and I am the Empire."

Darth Vader tossed the now lifeless body aside, and someone else immediately took his place.

"Give orders for immediate departure." The sith commanded. "We shall visit this not-developed planet."

"It shall be done, sir!"

_Fade out in black, plays Empire's Theme (a.k.a. Darth Vader's Theme)_


End file.
